Weasley family ghoul
The Weasley family ghoul was a ghoul that lived in the attic at the Burrow. Considered to be more of a pet than a pest by the Weasleys, the ghoul is largely ignored, although it does bang on the pipes when it feels the house is too quiet.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Biography 1992 In the summer of 1992, Harry Potter, who was staying at the Burrow, found some chains that belonged to the Weasleys' ghoul. He returned the chains to the ghoul, who repaid Harry by giving him a Chocolate Frog Card he had found.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game) - GBC version Harry also assisted Ronald Weasley in calming down the ghoul when it was incessantly tossing pipes everywhere, a task set for him by his mother. To accomplish this, Harry and Ron sneaked into the attic by way of an open window (both to avoid Ron's angry mother and in case the ghoul had locked the attic door) and caught a number of the pipes in an old chest. Eventually, the ghoul became frustrated and escaped into a nearby dresser.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game) - PlayStation version Later that year, Molly threatened to set the family ghoul on the reporters who had come to ask about her husband's inquiry at work because of his flying car. 1997 In 1997, Ron came up with a plan to use the ghoul in his plans to assist Harry Potter and Hermione Granger and himself search for Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes. Since he would not be at school and did not want to endanger his family, he convinced his brothers, Fred and George, to help him transfigure the ghoul so it looked more human and dress it in pyjamas. He gave it boils so it looked like he had Spattergroit. Arthur Weasley also helped, albeit without the knowledge of his wife.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Ron's plan called for the ghoul to take up residence in his room while he was away. The Transfiguration also made the ghoul appear to have Spattergroit, a highly contagious disease. It was Ron's hope that this would convince any Ministry officials or Death Eaters that he was seriously ill, since no wizard would risk getting close. The plan worked, to a certain point. After being interrogated following the fall of the Ministry on 1 August, the Weasley file kept by Dolores Umbridge noted that Ron was seriously ill and confined to his bed. He narrowly missed detection when he temporarily abandoned Harry and Hermione and was caught by Snatchers; he told them that he was Stan Shunpike and then managed to escape. Another close call came when Ron, Harry, and Hermione were ambushed at the Lovegood House; Hermione threw Harry's Invisibility Cloak over Ron as they escaped so that Death Eaters Selwyn and Travers did not see him. 1998 However, after Harry accidentally broke the Taboo on Voldemort's name in 1998, the Death Eaters learned that Ron was with Harry; the rest of the Weasleys were forced into hiding and prevented from going to their jobs. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''Pottermore '' Notes and references Category:Ghouls Category:Weasley family pets Category:Horcrux hunt Category:Concealment